


The Sweetest Sin

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s heard of it happening to others. An affair is such a simple term to mask the blackest and most prominent synonym; adultery. But that doesn’t stop her. It never has and it never will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Sin

**Author's Note:**

> For a very dear friend.

She's heard of it happening to others. An affair is such a simple term to mask the blackest and most prominent synonym; adultery. She knows _very_ well exactly what that is and what it means and she'd never wish it upon anyone. The women she sees or meets are always so heartbroken when their husband commits this crime. The men that have it done to them merely sink inward but even then she can still see the despair in their eyes.

But that doesn't stop her. It never has and it never will.

_The virtuous holy warrior can barely keep the arousal from her face as she watches Cassandra reach over the counter to grab for another pastry. Her eyes draw up the young woman's long legs that are bare for a change; the heat of the day made Cassandra forge her usual thigh-high boots or stockings. The pale skin is a treat for Sophitia as she fills the pastry in her hand with jelly._

_Even with her attention elsewhere, she's able to continue preparing the treats for her family – the ones that are outside playing. That is, while she's taking in every inch of her sister raising up on her tip-toes and reaching up for another plate. The perfectly round and firm butt that's just beneath that white and blue dress. Not to mention the pale lashes and glistening in the sunlight streaming in through the window beside her as she turns her head. "Sophitia, how many more to we need?"_

_She honestly doesn't hear a word that's said. However, her body does cling to the call of those lush lips that have her taking those two steps forward. Sophitia presses up against Cassandra, evident by the way Cassandra takes a sharp breath. Her hands fall to grasp onto the counter in hopes of using it to get out of Sophitia's hold._

_They both know it's useless to fight it._

_Even still Cassandra pinches her eyes shut and turns back to the cabinet, refusing to look into those hypnotizing eyes that beg for her to give in. It doesn't matter either way for she can still feel the hand that settles onto her left hip while the other reaches around her right to slide down Cassandra's stomach. Every muscle tenses as Sophitia dips down well past the bottom of the dress only to delve up underneath it._

_Cassandra spares one hand to grab at Sophitia's wrist once the latter cups at her womanhood through her undergarments. Her dress hiked up to her waist, Cassandra pleads to her older sister, "S- Sophitia, please… don't."_

_Hot breath wafts up against her ear just before a tongue flicks over the lobe. A shiver shots up Cassandra's spine as Sophitia's sweet words come out in only a whisper. "But I love you Cass, how else should I prove it to you?"_

_Sophitia presses two fingers against the cloth and forces it between Cassandra hidden lips. They're met with a wet warmth that has Sophitia cooing happily, "You were waiting for me to do this."_

_Golden tresses fall forward about Cassandra's face as she bows her head, shaking it back and forth while emitting the same quiet 'no' over and over again. Yet she can't stop her hips from arching into the hand that begins to rub her through her panties. Her breath begins to grow heavy while Sophitia decides to slide her palm over skin instead, slipping beneath the now ruined piece of clothing._

_The wet cloth peels away from the drenched folds as Sophitia slips two fingers into her sister. The younger blonde mewls with pleasure, unable to keep the sound from being heard. Sophitia rewards her by pressing her lips to the smooth neck and peppering it with kisses. That is until she settles on the spot that has Cassandra trembling, to which she locks her lips to the skin and gives gentle sucks._

_She wants to mark her; that no one else can have her, no one else can show her this amount of love._

_Cassandra's grip tightens around Sophitia's wrist as those fingertips find the sensitive nub just above her folds and begins to rub it. The movement is slow and agonizing and it has Cassandra leans back against Sophitia with her head against her sister's shoulder. Sophitia gives a kiss to Cassandra's cheek as the latter tries to shy away from it. "S… Sophie..."_

_The woman in question takes it as a gentle beg to send her into an abyss of pleasure. Her motions pick up and within seconds of toying with her drenched pussy, Cassandra bites hard at her lip but is unable to stop the moan from slipping out._

It's true she's the one that starts it. But she finds it so hard to keep her hands at her sides. She wants to keep her sweet little sister all to herself and never let her go. Only she can give Cassandra the love she needs and deserves yet at the same time she knows she's robbing her. It's cruel to them both and she knows she should stop.

Oh… how easy it is to say; easier to think; hardest to do.

_The sheets wrinkle around Cassandra's body as she trembles. Her legs are forced to stay pulled up and bent at her sides; leaving herself wide open. It allows Sophitia the perfect amount of room to devour the younger woman pussy. The juices begin to soak the sheets beneath her bottom as Sophitia only continues to drive her over the edge._

_Cassandra detests that she loves each and every flick of Sophitia's tongue over her clit. It's only second best to the long and loving licks she gives the entrance to her womanhood. She_ loves _each and every second and she's ashamed of herself because of it. Even though she covers her face with her forearm, hiding her gaze, the tears still manage to stream down her cheeks._

" _P..please Sophie… stop."_

_The gentle murmurs of 'stop' and 'Sophie' continue to spill from Cassandra's lips, as if that could quell both of their insatiable lusts for one another. Yet that certainly doesn't keep her from reaching down with her other hand and grasping onto the long golden tresses nestled between her legs. Sophitia purrs happily from the tight grasp Cassandra has on her hair; tugging and pushing._

_She's not sure her face could delve any closer to Cassandra pussy but the latter proves her wrong with each push of her hand. The final time has Cassandra's fingers curling in Sophitia's hair as she cries out. Her juices squirt from her already drenched lower lips as her orgasm rips through her body with such a great force. All the while, Sophitia eagerly laps up every drop – tentatively licking her sweet sister until she's clean._

Sophitia knows very well just what she's chancing the ruin of. She's a married woman _with_ children and is cheating on her husband with her very own sister. It's sinful for any woman but with her it's worse. She's a holy knight – a woman that shouldn't know sin from the eyes of others.

Perhaps that's what makes it all the sweeter. Honestly, she doesn't know anymore. All she's aware of is how precious Cassandra is to her and how her heart fills with happiness during each meeting they have. Even if she waned it to end it's too late to do so now.

_Cassandra presses her palms against the stone wall, mimicking the same treatment her body is undergoing thanks to Sophitia. The older sister has her pinned to the back wall of their family's bakery with only the shadows to hide them from anyone's prying eyes. All it would take is someone to come out the side entrance and take the garbage out._

_Biting hard on her bottom lip, Cassandra lets whispers spill from her lips again and again; pleads to stop, someone might see._

_Yet she can't stop arching her body into the hands that tend to her. The whole scenario only makes her wetter; juices spilling over the fingers that finger her pussy. Her thighs are damp with her own essence as she rocks her hips towards the palm that constantly rubs over her. Sophitia's other skilled hand works wonders by tugging at the perky nipples beneath Cassandra's top while the rest of the girl's body is flat against the wall._

_Each time she rolls her hips she can feel those slender fingers dipping deeper and deeper, curling just right at every instance to make her vision blur and spark with dots of white. It takes everything in her being to not let the loud, sultry moans slip from her lips and alert whoever may be in hearing distance._

_Not that Sophitia dares to stop. In fact she only pumps her fingers into Cassandra with renewed vigor. All the while she nestles her face into the crook of Cassandra's neck while whispering sweet nothings. Yet Cassandra attempts to spare one hand, clutching at the wrist that's buried underneath her shirt._

" _So...Sophie… someone could see," she whimpers against the stone._

" _Only if you're too loud," Sophitia purrs back at her._

_A small whine exhales from Cassandra's lips as she tries to swallow back the moan that's steadily growing in her throat. Her loins can't take the stimulation another minute and her muscles begin to tense up. Cassandra's body quivers with pleasure, spasming softly into Sophitia's embrace, as her orgasm rips through her body like a tidal wave._

_At the end of it all Sophitia places a gentle loving kiss to Cassandra's cheek while whispering soft to her, "I love you."_

The gentle cries and moans only drive her crazy when they aren't together. Sophitia can replay it all in her mind while they're apart and it has her craving their next moment. She knows Cassandra would truly force her to stop if she didn't want it. Of course sometimes the time and place certainly aren't right but Sophitia can't help herself. Cassandra is far too beautiful and all hers not to have when she wants.

Selfish?

Every time. But they're selfish together.

 _While the children are outside playing with their doting father, Sophitia is left alone inside the house. Rather she would be if it wasn't for the younger woman she has pinned against the couch. Cassandra had come over_ discuss _something very important with Sophitia._

_The perfect guise to keep everyone away for at least half an hour if not more. Especially since the children will surely end up at the pastry shop where they'll happily eat dessert before coming home._

" _S- Sophie, this is too-"_

" _Arousing?" she finishes while licking at Cassandra's earlobe._

_The latter shivers uncontrollably when Sophitia uses her free hand to ravage the soft petals between her legs. She's wetter than usual but it's also been several days since they've had time alone and Sophitia plans to make up for it. The slick squelching noises fill the silence of the room while Cassandra's juices drip down her thighs._

_Not only that, but she can feel Sophitia's own arousal dripping onto her legs from where the older sister kneels over her. She whines while glancing over her shoulder, away from the hands that are loosely tied and held above her head. "Sophie..." she pleads, "...untie me."_

_Her words go unnoticed while Sophitia continues to finger her warmth; varying her speeds and pressure to draw out the torturous orgasm that's just within reach. Her own body is as hot as fire while watching Cassandra's breasts press into the edge of the couch, surely sending shocks of pleasure through her hardened nipples. She kisses Cassandra's cheek, "Come with me then."_

_The younger knows she's talking about the trip Sophitia will be taking alone, but she can't stop her mind from digging up images of their bodies crashing together as they both climax at the same time – lips pressing together in hard kiss while their tongues ravage their mouths._

_That alone has her pussy tightening around Sophitia's fingers as she cries out loud, 'Yes!"_

Cassandra is well aware that she could end it all. It wouldn't be hard. At least from the view of someone standing on the outside. But it's so much harder than anyone could ever know. It's because she loves Sophitia just as much in return and with their feelings mutual it means her love is justified in her own eyes. She can't turn away from Sophitia.

Not saying she doesn't detest that her body, heart and mind crave for the older woman. She truly does. She hates that she loves her so much; needs her even more; and can't possibly think of going a day without being near her.

It's a cruel reality.

_The fire crackles and pops, the sound unable to hide Sophitia's wild cries. Her head is turned to the side with her cheek and breasts mashing against the quilt of her sleeping bag. All the while she has her bottom raised up in the air. Naked and on her hands and knees, she's vulnerable to the actions of her younger sister._

_Cassandra is far from_ okay. _She's very upset; jealous and angry. All she can think about is how she should be the only one that garners that kind of gaze from Sophitia. Her and her alone! Cassandra grits her teeth and slaps her hand against Sophitia's right buttocks._

" _How dare you!"_

_To think that Sophitia, her holy and righteous sister, would have the nerve to look at another woman. Yet still have the nerve to take advantage of her each and every night during their travels – and then some. The red hot jealous that stains her hands transfers to Sophitia's bottom as she smacks her ass again._

" _You play with me all the time. You fuck me whenever you want," she pauses to take a breath and give Sophitia two more slaps, "Yet I'm not enough that you have to ogle Lady Valentine's tits!?"_

_Even with the harsh words and the beating, her juices are running more than they ever have. They drip down her thighs and onto the thick blanket beneath her. She doesn't shrink away from the slaps of Cassandra's hands, instead she arches her back in pleasure each time she receives the punishment that sends her soft rear jiggling._

" _You're such a whore, sis!"_

_With one last slap across Sophitia's reddened cheeks, Cassandra vows to herself to make sure that Sophitia doesn't dare very even glance at another woman with such lecherous eyes. She forces Sophitia to press her legs together while she kneels down onto the earth. Her eyes light up with burning lust at the sight of Sophitia's pussy lips peaking between her lips._

_Sophitia continues to cry tears of shame and bliss as she clutches at the sleeping bag. Drool dribbles from the corner of her mouth and begins to soak the spot where her cheek is pressed. Yet it doesn't even register in her mind; not when Cassandra is thrusting her tongue into her pussy._

_She can safely say she's never felt something so_ good _. She wants to stop the younger and ask where she learned to do this. But the only thing that leaves her lips are her pleasurable wails that bounce off the trees around them. Just when she doesn't think it can get any better, a new foreign feeling races up her spine and makes her nails bite through the fabric and indent her palms._

_Cassandra gives Sophitia just what she wants – more pleasure and love than she can ask for. She loosens the taut muscles of Sophitia's ass by flicking her tongue every which way. She licks and massages Sophitia's hole until she can feel those very muscles tigthening from pleasure._

_She won't let her have it just yet. No, she deserves to suffer a little bit longer._

_Withdrawing, Cassandra resumes licking at Sophitia's pussy; careful not to send her over the edge and instead have her writhing. She has to hold onto her older sister's ass to keep her from wiggling too much – trying to force Cassandra's tongue back into a hole, any hole. She just wants more and her lengthy moans coupled with her tears is the perfect sign of that._

_Back and forth between pussy and ass – Cassandra doesn't stop even when she feels the tingle of her own loins. Her main priority is to drive the older woman crazy with her oral skills, never once lingering too long in one place. At least until she's sure Sophitia can't hold out any longer._

_Just before she allows her to come, Cassandra pulls away. In one swift motion she dives back in, thrusting her fingers into Sophitia's ass while shoving her tongue as far into the warm, delicious pussy as she can get. All at once, Sophitia tightens around her while her juices spray out onto the sleeping bag below._

_It may be ruined for the night, but their love certainly isn't. Not when Cassandra dares to keep stimulating her well after the orgasm has died down._

Sophitia is hers.

This is something that Cassandra can't get out of her head no matter how many times she tries. There's only one person that can love her enough, be with her all the time even when she's not and still make her angry that she can't get more of her.

Greedy.

Much like how she remembers they way their lips lock together each time they embrace. Or how their hands grope and cling to the warm skin that is much like the other.

She should have a family of her own; a husband, kids, and a home where it all stays tightly knit together.

But even if she did she'd rip it all away just as Sophitia has in secret. She'd do it because she loves Sophitia. The test has been taken and society may say she fails. But in her heart she knows otherwise.

She'll always be accepted by Sophitia and she will do the same in return. No one will understand and that's fine with them. It's better off the two alone – happily together no matter what.

_The darkness is speckled by the brief light of fireflies hovering through the air and over the calm water. Steam rises from the mirror like surface that reflects the way the moon stares down at the two lovers entangled together. There's nothing but love between them as they begin to move, disturbing the reflection with the amount of ripples that race towards the edges of the spring._

_It's as though everything stills around them as they keep their bodies flush together while the water glistens on their pale skin. No noises aside from the slap of water between their bodies slip from their mouths; the mouths that are seemingly seared together in a desperate kiss that refuses to end._

_Large breasts mash against smaller ones with the hardened pink nipples rubbing together – mimicking the way their lips reunite after each kiss. They take advantage of each others thighs, rubbing their pussies on the wet skin. Neither dares to slow down and if they do, that little fact is righted immediately._

_They hold onto one another as they struggle to climb to the orgasm that waits them. Their bodies arch together and Cassandra uses her grip on Sophitia's plump ass, pressing her fingers into the soft skin, to force them together more. Sophitia returns the favor all while taking hold of Cassandra's free hand._

_Their fingers intertwine as their eyes pinch shut._

" _Cassie!"_

" _Sophie!"_

_The screams unfurl over the water and echo off the rocks and trees, encompassing them in the warmth of their projected love. The ripples slowly begin to die out for they don't dare to move. They remain in each others' arms as their eyes slowly begin to open. Gazes hazy from their throes of passion settle on the hands that remain joined before them._

_Together they utter the same words, knowing that only they are true and bright like the moon in this world that's as dark and murky as the sky._

" _I love you. This is our love. It's such a sin… but I'm the happiest sinner on this earth. No regrets."_


End file.
